listen
by the.x.phile
Summary: ye I know non-fictional characters aren't allowed but THIS IS A FILLIE FANFIC. — "I want to finally get the guts to just kiss her"
1. chapter 1

I get that fillie isn't everyone's cup of tea so if it isn't yours, I suggest finding a fack fanfic or a Millie friendship whatever.

This is a non-au collection of fillie oneshots???? Or maybe I'll turn this into a story irdk

I'm writing cus I'm bored lol

\- kat


	2. 1

Millie's POV:

Oh god. I'm really not prepared for today.

Today is the day that I have to kiss Finn Wolfhard.

Again.

I only found out about it yesterday, when the Suffer Brothers called all of the cast into a meeting and announced it.

I was blushing furiously and it turns out Finn was too. We were both sporting tomato faces while everyone cheered, clapped and whoohoo'd.

I truly am dreading today.

Now, last year I didn't have a problem with shooting a kiss scene, but that was before I had feelings for him.

He has looks that can kill and an amazing personality. He always knows how to make me happy when I'm sad and laugh when I cry. He's just a great person.

"-illie? Millie?" Paige snaps her fingers at me.

I snap back into reality and see Paige looking into the rearview mirror at me. I see my reflection and quickly put my head down. I was blushing.

"Y-yeah?" I say

"You were spacing out pretty hard there. Thinking about someone?" Paige says with a smirk on her face.

"N-no of course not. I was revising my lines."

"Sure, sure. Anyway we're nearly there so make sure you have everything."

I nod and look out the window.

The roads start looking familiar and my palms begin sweating as we near the studio.

I feel sick to my stomach as I begin to see the large metal gates appearing larger and larger until we get to the driveway.

Finns POV:

I read over my script again and again, hoping that the words "Scene 19: Mike/Finn kisses Eleven/MBB" are just my imagination.

Sadly, they aren't.

It's not like I don't want to kiss Millie. After all, I've been dreaming about it since last year, since the last time we had to kiss.

I just want it to be under our circumstances. I want to finally get the guts to just kiss her. Not as Mike and Eleven; as Millie and Finn.

Truth is, I've had a crush on her for quite some time now.

She has deep brown eyes that I can get lost in and smooth hair that I just want to put my hands in.

She has the nicest spirit and see's the good in everyone. She also tries her hardest with everything she does, even small things and you can really see it pay off.

God, I'm a fillie shipper and a Millie stan!

I chuckle at myself. Which then turns into full-blown laughing. I'm gasping for air as my trailer door swings open.

"Dude we can hear you on set. What's so funny??"

Caleb.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking of a joke someone told me," I lied.

"Yeah, okay, what is it?"

Shit.

Think Finn, think.

Oh! I know!

"What do you call a boomerang that doesn't come back?"

Caleb grins as he waits for the answer

"A STICK!"

His face fell instantly at my reply. He shakes his head at me and face palms.

"Dude, you seriously have to find some better jokes. "

He turns around and walks out, leaving me with my thoughts again. Instantly my mind goes to Millie. She would've at least given me a laugh for that joke.

Speaking of, where is Millie?

a/n: :P


	3. 2

Millie's POV:

I step out of the car and a wave of nausea rushes over me.

I'm really nervous to do this scene because what if I have bad breath?

I breathe out and check. Nope.

But what if I have chapped lips?

I already know I don't.

What if you throw up in his mouth?!!

I sigh and roll my eyes. My brain is just trying to come up with every bad thing that could possibly happen.

Everything's going to be fine, Millie. You have nothing to worry about.

At least that's what I tell myself. I can still feel the anxiety gnawing away at the back of my mind.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't realised I had ran straight into Finn.

"Oh uhm I'm sorry Finn!"

"No problem. Just look out, be careful okay?" he smiled at me.

God, why does he have to be so charming. Can't he just yell at me or something??! If he was an asshole it would make it so much easier for me to kiss him.

"Thank you," I say while looking into his eyes. I could stare at those eyes for hours on end.

I caught myself staring too long so I started to walk away when I felt him still close to me.

Oh no. He began walking with me to my trailer.

"Finn, what are you doing?!" I say quickly.

"Walking with you. Wouldn't want you to get in another accident, now would we?"

"Oh. T-thanks" he flashes me a toothy grin.

I laugh and look ahead while still walking

"So...are you looking forward to today's scenes?"

??!!!!! What on earth is that supposed to mean??! He knows we have the kiss scene today, doesn't he?

"Yeah, uhm, actually, I am. What about you?" I say nervously.

"Oh, well, yeah. You know we have that kiss scene today right?"

I stop walking and glare at him. That's the last thing I need on my mind right now.

But unfortunately its the only thing on my mind.

"Yes Finn. I am fully aware that we have that scene today, thank you."

He raises his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I was just wondering if you were ready..."

I can't stay mad at him for long. Suddenly I started to develop a brilliant revenge plan. I had a sly smirk on my face as I innocently turned to Finn. I smiled sweetly at him and said:

"Do you want to practice?"

A/N- ;)


	4. 3

Finns POV:

I stop walking, falling behind Millie. Once she realizes that I'm not still next to her, she turns around.

I can already tell by her expression that my jaw is slacked and my eyes are wide.

She comes closer to me, so we're inches apart.

What is happening??!

She leans in slowly and my breath hitches. I can literally hear my beating heart in my chest.

Why is she acting like this?

I can feel our breaths mingling and just when our faces are mere centimetres apart, she whispers:

"Gotcha," and pulls away while bursting into laughter.

I'm sure my face is bright red by now. I can't believe she would do that!!

"Ohh, you're evil Millie," I lean over and whisper, "I'd watch out if I were you, because I'm going to get you back."

I see her cheeks turn a soft pink before I turn around and walk away.

I can still hear her quiet giggling as I turn the corner to my trailer.

When I enter the small space, I slide down to the floor with my head in my hands.

I can't believe she tricked me!

I should be offended and mad, but its impossible to become more than a little angry with her

I still feel really embarrassed though. She could tell that I wanted to kiss her and now I'm wondering what she thought.

Did she want to kiss me too?

A/N: this ones kind of short lol idk what to do

\- kat


End file.
